Walking a Mile in a Perverts Shoes
by Mttnoonan
Summary: Zelos and Sheena swithc bodies and have to experience daily life as the other person. rated for some Language and off color Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own TOS or the characters mentioned herein.

Zelos was excited that the adventure was over. He was tired of all the danger and running around after monsters and angels. He just wanted to go home and flirt with some of the local nobility. He wanted to leave for Meltokio just then but Lloyd insisted that they all camp out in the nearby forest. Zelos swore under his breath as he set up his camping gear. They all had dinner and went to bed. Zelos got up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water. He was getting up when he saw Sheena standing out in the woods. He felt like teasing her some more so he went to talk to her.

"Hey good looking."

"Shut up Zelos."

"Hey that's not very lady like."

"I said shut up!"

"Okay, okay id don't need you to rip my head off."

"Hmph…You're always like this."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Fine…just don't kill me!"

"Well I was just saying…hey do you hear that?"

"Yeah it sounds like snoring."

"Well it's not coming from the camp…"

"Let's go find out."

They walked together through the woods until they saw the flickering lights of a campfire. Coming closer, they saw a lone figure sprawled across a camp bed. He had long graying hair. Even so, he couldn't be much older than Lloyd, he wore black robes and next to him there was a white yew wand.

"Hey look it's a guy."

"I know Zelos."

"Lets wake him up."

"No he looks like a mage, let just leave him alone."

"Bt I could tickle his feet!"

"Zelos you stu…moronic red haired gigolo."

"Hey come on why cant I?"

"Because he could curse you if you woke him up."

"AWWWW I wanna I wanna!"

"Moron now you've woke him up."

"Uhhh…why are you disturbing my sleep…all I wanted to do is sleep."

"Oh hello sir…uhh it was her who woke you up…"

"Hey! That's not true."

"Wait so she didn't and you didn't."

"that's right."

"Well then who do I punish?"

"You could let us both go…"

"But then my sleep will be disturbed in vain…"

"Yeah but."

"I have an idea!"

"Oh good what?"

"I'll punish you both!"

"No wait we can work this out!"

"I don't want to! I want to punish someone!"

"But…. but…."

"Tancred will release his rage NOW!"

With that, the wizard grabbed his wand and Zelos felt himself getting lifted up and saw Sheena floating next to him. He heard Tancred chanting something barley in a whisper. He waved his wand and Zelos' world went black.

Sheena woke with a start next morning. She sat up rubbing her eyes. "That was a weird dream." She thought to herself. She still felt a little groggy so she went to a nearby river to splash some water on her face. She felt the cold shock of the water over her face. She thought she must look tired and peered into the river to look at her reflection. She saw Zelos' face reflected in the river, she thought that he must have been behind her as a practical joke and turned around. No one was there, she turned back and there he was again. "Zelos this isn't funny!" She turned around again, still no one. A horrible thought came to her and she turned back to the river, there was Zelos again she raised her left hand, Zelos' reflection did as well, she closed one eye, so did the reflection. She reached back and grabbed hold of some of her hair she looked at it and her deepest fear was confirmed, it was long and red. She let out a scream of terror and ran back to where she had woken up. There she was fast asleep against a tree. The wizard still slept where they had woken him. "Oh no! I've become Zelos!" Sheena thought "A fate worse than death!"

Zelos woke up with a headache. He looked around and saw the wizard fast asleep. He thought someone back at camp might have made breakfast so he started walking back to camp. On the way he noticed he was walking differently than he usually did. He got back to camp and saw Lloyd getting out of his tent.

"Oh hey Sheena."

"Hello Lloy…wait did you just call me Sheena?"

"Yes I did so…is that a problem?"

"I'm Zelos not Sheena."

"That's not right Sheena, Zelos came back a few minutes ago."

"he did?"

"Yeah he looked really freaked out about something do you know what?"

"No…I guess he must have had a nightmare."

"Well maybe you should go talk to him."

"I just might."

Zelos looked around and soon found himself sitting near the campfire.

"Pssst. Zelos!"

"What?"

"Its me!"

"Zelos?"

"Yeah it me."

"What are you doing in my body?"

"I don't know what are you doing in mine?'

"Trust me I don't like this any more than you do!"

"I bet that wizard knows something about this."

"Lets go get him!"

They both ran into the forest. They reached the clearing and found the wizard yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Hey what did you do to me?" Sheena shouted at him. He took one look at them and fell over laughing hysterically.

"It worked! I can't believe it! It's never worked before!"

"What, you did this?"

"Yes and it worked! Hooray!"

"This isn't funny!"

"Oh but my least favorite ninja lady it is!"

"Maybe for you but now I have a pervert in my body and I'm stuck in the perverts body!"

"And I just cant stop laughing!"

"So I'm stuck in Sheena's body?"

"Yes you moronic person and she in yours."

"Oh sweet I've always wanted to do this!"

"Stop looking down my shirt you pervert!"

"Hey I've gotta live in this body until we fix this problem!"

"If you don't want me to cut you dick off while I'm in here you'll stop!"

"Nooooo okay! Okay! I'll stop! I'll stop! Please have mercy!"

"Okay you two do you want to have your old bodies back?"

"Yes please oh mighty one!"

"Well that's too bad! I'm to entertained by this to put it right now!"

"But…but, I don't want to be in Zelos' body forever!"

"Oh you won't but first you two must do something."

"What we'll do anything!"

"Sheena, you must truly accept Zelos as the pervert he is."

"Okay sounds tough but I'll try."

"Zelos, you must stop being a flirty bastard and find the one woman you truly love."

"Wait you said theses would be hard, not impossible!"

"Oh it isn't I just want to drag this out as long as possible."

"You son of a bitch!"

"I am really!"

"All this because we woke you up?"

"And felt sorry for it."

"What?"

"You should have seen what I was going to do to you if you weren't."

"Your are not very nice."

"An you, chosen are not very smart."

Tancred spun around and vanished in a puff of smoke. He left Zelos and Sheena alone in the clearing very angry and confused.

"Well what now Zelos?"

"I say we head back to camp and then I'm going to Meltokio."

"No your not."

"What why?"

"Because everyone will think that you are me and I am you so you get to go to Mizuho."

"Awww but I don't want to!"

"That's to bad! I have to live in that hellhole you call a house."

"Hey that's not very lady like."

"You're the lady here you moron!"

"I am not!"

"For now you are!"

"Okay, okay but remember you're the guy then."

"I know but I wont like it."

They walked back to camp and found everyone cleaning up camp. Lloyd looked up at them as they walked in.

"Hey Zelos, hey Sheena."

"Where have you been?"

"We were uhhh…"

"Having a romantic moment!"

"Sheena, whats up you don't usually say such things."

"No we didn't she slapped my face an called me a pervert."

"Zelos?"

"No I didn't we had a romantic talk and kissed and made up for last nights argument!"

"Sheena?"

"No you slapped my face remember?"

"Oh yeah right and I was about to do it again!"

"Ow that's no very ladylike Sheena!"

Lloyd walked away shaking his head. Sheena looked back at Zelos with fury.

"Romantic time?"

"Hey I need to get into character, that takes time!"

"Well hurry up."

"You weren't doing a very good job either."

"But you would call me a pervert…I mean I would call you a pervert if you tried saying that."

"I know but you are not you, you have to be me!"

"Arrgh I cant take this! Dear god are mine really that big?'

"And noticeable!"

"Hey stop that!'

Regal looked over just in time to see Zelos slap Sheena's face.

"Zelos you can't slap a girl!"

"But…but she wag touching my…her…"

"I don't care what she was touching you don't slap a girl!"

"But…"

"But nothing you cant do that!"

Regal stormed off and Sheena looked back at Zelos.

"You forgot huh?"

"Well its hard Zelos!"

"Yeah I know."

"Well I hope I accept you for you soon!"

"Why?"

"Then this stupid curse breaks and I can get on with my life."

"Hey!"

"An you'd better stop being so flirty!"

"Hey I can do that it'll be easy."

"Yeah that's not true."

Sheena stormed off. "Does my hair really look like that from the back?" Zelos thought he might enjoy Mizuho, he could go and eat the local food, maybe flirt with the ladies…He might need to avoid that, or maybe not, if Sheena ever did get her body back…then she would have to deal with the fallout from his actions and she would be none the wiser.

He didn't even think that Sheena was thinking the same thing about him. As Lloyds group left the clearing, Tancred appeared he was still laughing but it was quietly to himself now. "I just found something to entertain me for some time now." He said to himself. He knew for a fact chances are he would be the only one entertained with this. He wished he could look into the future and see what would happen, unfortunately he couldn't so he decided to go to Mizuho and talk to Sheena's father. He arrived just in time for his morning exercise.

"Hello Mr. Father sir."

"Oh it's you…what do you want?"

"I was going to tell you that your daughter is coming this way."

"Oh good I was getting worried."

"well you don't need to."

"Thanks Tanc. I owe you one for looking after her."

"Yeah…looking after her…. right."

"That's what you were doing right?"

"Of course…why would I have done anything else…?"

"I don't know but you are a very flaky person so it wouldn't shock me if you pulled some prank on me."

"That would be…silly I don't know why you even…think that."

"I know you can be trusted, you have looked out for her since she was born."

"yes I have and I have never wavered in my duty."

"Why do you look after her?"

"I was the first person her poor mother saw."

"Oh that's awful."

"well you two should have fun."

"Oh why do you thonk that Tanc?"

"I have my reasons just don't be too shocked."

"At what?"

"Oh this and that some other things."

Tancred vanished into thin air, leaving Sheena's father with a feeling of foreboding, Tancred was powerful and not to be trifled with, even if he said he hadn't done anything, Sheena's father still worried for his daughter's well-being and safety.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelos soon found there were disadvantages to being in Sheena's body. During his trek to Mizuho he was hit on no less than five different times, was told by a small boy he was a very pretty lady and his mother added "A young woman with a great deal of potential." He now knew why Sheena didn't like people hitting on her he had even called one of the flirters a pervert. He was desperately searching the land between him and Mizuho for the wizard, Tancred in a hope of apologizing to him and getting his old body back. It was to no avail however Tancred was either not there or he was hiding from him. Zelos walked dejectedly towards Mizuho, the sun setting behind him.

Sheena wasn't having a better time of it. Everyone thought she was Zelos, girls expected her to flirt with them and she was being branded by all for the pervert Zelos was. Sh reached Meltokio in bad spirits and got to Zelos' mansion in even worse spirits after being surrounded by his usual blockade of admirers. She got inside and locked the door, the butler was nowhere to be seen and for that she was thankful. She went inside his room and fell onto his bed, she got up quickly realizing what she was sitting on and someone laughed. Looking around she saw Tancred sitting on the ledge of the balcony.

"You!"

"Me! My goodness you don't look to happy."

"How could I be you have condemned me to a life of misery now!"

"Not really I mean think of it as a…prison sentence in your least favorite persons body."

"Very funny."

"I know you should have seen yourself when you saw the reflection."

"All this for waking you up?"

"I've already said yes!"

"Fine I just wanted to know."

" I did my part, now you have to do your part."

"Awwwww why must you be so cruel?"

"It's kinda in my job description."

"Well go torture Zelos for a bit."

"Don mind if I do!"

Tancred vanished but not without a maniacal laugh first. He ran through the vortexes that made up all existence. This was his playground, he could go wherever he wanted to but he found where he wanted and jumped into the whirling colors. He fell out in Sheena's room in Mizuho. It was empty now but that was because a ceremony commemorating Sheena's glorious return. He was a patient person so he could wait. He heard cheering and celebratory noises. It was several hours until Zelos entered the room.

"Hey, hey Sheena."

"Oh its you."

"You sound a little tired Zelos."

"Well I've been treated like a girl all day."

"I know and Sheena's been treated like a guy all day."

"Fair point."

"So now what are you going to do?"

"Sleep."

"Right here Zelos, In Sheena's bed."

"Yes."

"But Zelos, this is where it all happens and think, if you sleep here, it's like Sheena's sleeping with you."

"Good point…"

"So then what are you gonna do?'

"I don't care anymore I just want to sleep."

"Okay then I guess I'll leave you alone."

"Wait! Is there anyway I can get you to reverse this thing?"

"Well maybe if yo wrote out a carefully worded apology and signed it with your name and got twenty people who think your cool do sign too maybe that would be enough to make me turn this back…but probably not."

"Fine."

Tancred vanished leaving Zelos to brood. He had almost given up on ever seeing Tancred ever again after this. If only he could have seen what happened next. Tancred appeared outside Iselia. There was a young woman sitting next to a tree. She wore a long white robe that sharply contrasted Tancred black. She stood up when she saw him coming, letting her black hair to the ground. Mio only let her hair out when she either wanted to be impressive or was very tired. Tancred figured it must be the impressive one because she didn't look tired. They embraced when they met.

"Hey Tanc."

"You know I don't like that name."

"But it makes you sound cute."

"Well…"

"Anyways you showed up for a reason right?"

"Well I need your help Mio."

"Oh is this with the Wedding plans because i…"

"No I need magical help."

"You…magical help."

"I know but you have that one talent."

"Oh your little…joke with the two people."

"Yeah I need you to help me get Genis and Collette."

"Oh for what?"

"well I wanted to throw a little romance into the mix of this."

"You know, I sometimes wonder why I'm marrying you."

"because you secretly like all the torment I can inflict?"

"No…it was probably your keen mind."

"Well are you in for helping?"

"Sure I guess it would kill some time."

"See now your thinking like me."

They both walked into town arm in arm. Tancred enjoyed walking like this. They soon found the house Tancred figured Genis must live in because it looked so elvish to him. Mio stopped and felt her chest.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just…nothing."

"Oh well let me know if you need to stop."

"Okay thanks Tanc."

"So can you do this?"

"Sure just tell me where this Sheena live?"

"Mizuho."

"Okay."

Mio began some hand gestures on the doorway of the house and Tancred felt a spike in the magic in the building. Genis came out of the door looking absolutely ecstatic.

"Hey what's so great around here?"

"I think Sheena walked by Genis why?"

"Her scent is so uplifting…I think I'm in love."

"Yes, yes you are Genis in love with Sheena."

"I think I am…I don't know where you magical pixie came from but you sure give out good advice."

"So are you going to Mizuho/'

"I think I might….byeeeeeee"

Genis walked off in a daze. Tancred turned to Mio with a smile on his face.

"That's why I love you."

"He should be fully convinced he is in love by morning."

"Oh you wonderful little lady."

They kissed in front of the house and Tancred suggested they find a place to sleep. They settled down in the field outside town and lay together. Tancred soon fell asleep amidst the grain.

Zelos woke up the next morning angry. He wasn't sure why but he was terribly angry. He got up and remembered he was still in Sheena's body, and he realized he had gone to bed naked. "This I gotta see!" he thought as he went to the mirror. He looked and was forced to look away. Red in the face he got dressed. I was weird getting on woman's clothing but he dealt with it. He went out to the kitchen and found a note on the dinner table.

"Dear Sheena,

I have gone out on business and wont be back until evening. Feel free to find something to entertain yourself.

P.S. a friend of mine will be stopping by later to talk please make sure he is comfortable should he be here before I return.

Dad"

Zelos looked around he didn't see anything that he thought was fun so he went outside and found it was raining hard. He saw a young woman watching the rain in a doorway nearby. He decided he was in the mood for some flirting. He made his way over to her.

"Hey there, good looking."

"Uhhh…excuse me?"

"Yeah I'm talking to you gorgeous!"

"…"

"I guess you're I shy one pretty lady."

"Mrs. Sheena?"

"that's right im…wait did you just call me Sheena?"

"Well you are aren't you?"

"…"

"Mrs. Sheena?"

"oh! I think I have something in the kitchen burning bye!"

Zelos ran back into the house and slammed the door behind him. He would need to avoid that for now. He was in the kitchen getting a strong drink when there was a knock at the door. Zelos walked over and opened the door. He was shocked to see Tancred leaning in the doorway.

"What are…"

"Come now Sheena that's no way to treat a guest."

"You're…?"

"Sheena's fathers guest yes. So where is he?"

"He gone out…so what can I do for you?"

"I guess I'll find something to do…why do you look so surprised Zelos?"

"Hang on."

* * *

Zelos ran into the bathroom in a hurry. Tancred was almost bursting with the giggles. He sat down on a chair and waited with baited breath. If he thought what happened just happened this would be getting better and better. Zelos came back a look of fear on his (Sheena's)face.

"Tancred I'm bleeding!"

"….mph…"

"Wait your just gonna let me bleed…like….this."

"Mmmmmmmph…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'VE BECOME A WOMAN NOW ZELOS, A FREAKIN WOMAN YOU HEAR ME A FREAKIN' WOMAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What…you mean i…"

"YEAH YOU JUST HAD YOUR FIRST ONE CHOSEN, YOU'VE BEEN BOTH GENDERS NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Tancred fell of his chair and began rolling on the floor with laughter and cracked a rib. Zelos felt his face burn with embarrasement.

"WAIT TILL I TELL SHEENA, SHE'LL BE FLIPPIN' OUT SO BAB! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Was that really necessary?"

"YES! YES YOU NEED TO KNOW HOW BAD SHE HAS IT AND BY THE WAY I CAME UP WITH SOMETHING ELSE FOR YOU TO DO! YOU CANT HAVE SEX UNTIL YOUR WEDDING NIGHT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"But…but….you cant do that!"

"YES YES I CAN! AND I JUST DID! AND YOU CANT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT CHOSEN! YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO PULL THAT OFF! ESPECIALLY IN YOUR OWN BODY! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"…"

Tancred seemed to be calming down he was taking big breaths and standing up. Zelos thought he might have even broken the cracked rib. He sat back in his chair, wiping his eyes and hiccupping.

"Sorry chosen…couldn't help it…"

"Yeah…I bet you couldn't."

"Your right I could have helped it. The point is that is a serious problem."

"I know."

"Yes imagine if you had had sex last night…then…you could have been…PREGNANT! HAHAHAHAHAAH IMAGINE THAT! YOU THE CHOSEN, A GUY PREGNANT HAHAHAHA (hic) WOW I COME UP WITH SOME OF THE WORST STUFF IN THE BOOK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"you seem to be in a good mood."

"Yes (hic) I had a very good (hic) night last night."

"Oh really… how?"

"if all goes well (hic) you'll soon find out (hic)."

Tancred vanished leaving Zelos to ponder what he meant. The answer soon came with another knock at the door. He opened it and saw Genis standing in the doorstep.

"Hey Sheena."

"Hi genis whats up?"

I was just in the neighborhood and I thought of you."

"Oh…okay."

"So how it going?"

"Its been alright why?"

"oh I just wondered, I sometimes worry for people I care for."

"Oh that's…nice."

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure…"

Genis came in and sat down at the table. Zelos wondered if this was what Tancred had spoken about. Zelos got a fire started and soon the room was filled with light and heat. Genis sat down next to Zelos and gazed at the light.

"It sure is romantic huh Sheena?"

"…what?"

"Well I had some time to think since the tower fell."

"Oh…"

"And I thought about you mostly sheena."

"…"

"And I think…I'm in love.."

"Genis."

Zelos was overcome with embarrassment again; this surely had to be Tancred's plan! It had to it was so fitting it had to be him! He felt Genis' hand in his and he looked up. Genis was closer than before and Zelos jumped back in surprise.

"Sheena…?"

Genis looked crestfallen. Zelos then had an idea. He would go along with Tancred's plan and Sheena would be so humiliated when it was found out she had been romancing with a twelve year old boy. He thought this was a punishment meant for only Sheena. He had no idea that Tancred was miles away in Altamira with Mio, both of them on a relaxing walk along the beach at night while planning a similar prank made to tarnish his reputation in the exact same way.

* * *

"Well this is a nice city Tancred."

"I try to show you the best."

"I know you do."

"Good in that case we need to find someone for the guy."

"You mean the chosen?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"But Tancred, you suggest that we do something to embarrass the chosen?"

"You live to much in Tethe'alla, there are two chosen now."

"Oh…yeah…right."

"Sorry but I had to prove you wrong."

"When we get married, that'll have to stop."

"Yeah."

"The beach is pretty."

"Yeah I could lie here forever."

After three days, Mio realized he was serious. She pulled him up off the sand.

"You need to be less literal."

"I wasn't really going to!"

"Well I can't take that chance."

"Awwwww do I have to come?"

"Yes if we want to get this Collette girl to fall for Zelos, we have to go now!"

"But Mioooooooooo! I'm tired!"

"And stop your whining."

She pulled him by his ear back to their hotel room. Tancred got a lot of stares from people who thought he was a child being disciplined by his mother. He was put down when they got their things packed.

"Why do you do that?"

"Because I can."

"I hate being shorter than you!"

"Well, honey you don't have a lot of choice."

"I know, I know but still…"

"Well let's just get this girl and then we can do something else."

"Okay."

They finished packing and Tancred transported them to the outskirts of Iselia.

"Isn't this the same town that we were just at?"

"Yeah, I wanted to have some fun before we had to finish this job."

"Sigh….why must you be so very unproductive?"

"I think it's written in my contract."

"Contract?"

"Kidding!"

"sigh…"

"Well then let's get this over with."

They walked into town, looking for Collette. Tancred grew impatient after a few hours of searching. They found someone who looked knowledgeable.

"Hey sir…I have a question?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Collette is?"

"The chosen girl? I haven't seen her since last night."

"Oh…do you know where she might be?"

"I think she might have gone on a trip."

"Oh thanks mister…."

"My name's Lloyd."

"Thanks Lloyd"

They left town in a hurry so as not to attract attention.

"Well your own your own for now Tancred."

"Awwww do I have to?"

"Yeah I promised my mom I would see the dress she found."

"Oh…okay…I guess I'd better see Sheena and find out how she is."

"Okay bye."

Tancred vanished. He appeared outside the city of Meltokio. He ran through the gates and into something very hard. He looked up and saw Zelos standing in front of him.

"Oh hello Sheena how have you been?"

"Terrible."

"Where are the hordes of adoring fans?'

"I…avoided them today."

"See its not all a bad thing you get to practice your stealth skills."

"You try to make everything seem like a good thing."

"I try but it isn't working I guess."

"No."

"I have some bad news."

"Oh no what?"

"Uhhh…you know that thing that a woman has every month?"

"Yeah…"

"And you know Zelos is you right now."

"In body…wait are you saying…"

"Yeah…and you might have some…issues with that."

"Of course I have issues with that! Why couldn't you have put a stop to that!"

"I'm only half-elf Sheena, I have limitations."

"…yeah right I bet you just say that!"

"Would you like this to be permanent?"

"what?"

"You would never ever get out of his body…you would have to be him…FOREVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No! Wait! Don't do anything yet!"

"Okay but if you get huffy again…"

"Okay so why are you here?"

"I was looking in on you, I'm supposed to every so often."

"Oh why?"

"…no real reason. It just something I do."

"…"

"Well Sheena I have to leave now but be ready, for sometime I might temporarily undo the spell and then you will have to deal with the things he has done while being you…of course he will have to do the same so a little hint, you might want to try to make him look worse than he's making you look."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I guess you'll have to find out."

"But why wont you tell me now?"

"BecauseI have your friend to taunt Sheena, andI can,t beeverwhere at once, i have my limitations."

Tancred vanished again, Sheena swore loudly, attracting many people looking her way. She stormed back to Zelos' house. She collapsed on a chair in a rage. Why would Tancred never spend more than a few minutes there, and only to taunt them? If he stayed any linger she might be able to subdue him and force him to undo the curse. She thought of what he said about her time of the…she shuddered at the thought. If he dared do something similar to her…there would be hell to pay for Tancred next time they met.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheena woke up the next morning and found that Zelos' butler was waiting for her.

"Excuse me Master Zelos but there is a woman here to see you."

"Oh…who?"

"A Mrs. Collette."

"Oh I remember her."

"If I might say so, she seems a little out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she seems to be a little dazed and confused."

"…I wonder…"

"What master Zelos?"

"Nothing thanks."

"Any time."

Sheena went downstairs and found Collette sitting at a table. She looked dizzy and a little confused.

"Oh hey Zelos."

"Hi Collette, what's up?"

"I dunno, I just wanted to see you…"

"Oh…well how are things?"

"Okay I guess."

Sheena sat down next to Collette. She soon wished she hadn't because Collette threw herself on her.

"Collette, what the…?"

"Zelos why wont you flirt with me?'

"I…I…Collette can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not…Zelos."

"What?"

"There was this crazy wizard who switched us, I'm Sheena."

"…"

"It's true."

"Zleos your funny!"

"What?"

"You almost had me there! I was almost ready to believe you!"

"But…but its true and Zelos is in my body."

"Hahahaha! Zelos where did you come up with this story?"

"Its not a story! It's all…"

But Collette had drifted out the door and she was gone before Sheena had a chance to explain. She heard someone laughing and turned around. She didn't see anyone immediately but looking closer she saw Tancred in the mirror on the wall.

"Hey where are you?"

"Right in the mirror."

"How did you get in there?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I cant seem to get out."

"Oh…why would you want to be in a mirror?'

"Not sure about that either but here I am."

"So you did that right?"

"Did what?"

"With Collette."

"No m wonderful fiancé did."

"Oh…so what is up with her?"

"She's in love with Zelos…in other words, you."

"WHAT? How dare you!"

"And Genis is in love with Sheena."

"Wait I'm Sheena!"

"Not anymore!"

"But…if I'm seen kissing a twelve year…"

"Your reputation would be ruined…but imagine if Zelos were seen doing it first."

"…Oh…I see."

"Don't you though…"

Sheena grinned as Tancred pushed against the mirror.

"If you take this curse back, ill let you out of there."

"Hah! You couldn't let me out of an empty room!"

"Why you little…"

Sheena punched the mirror and it broke. Tancred gave a yell of shock as he fell out of the mirror.

"Hey that worked, thanks Sheena."

"And now your out of the mirror, so here I go."

"Wait you aren't mad at me! You're mad at Zelos for coming on to Genis."

"He What?"

"Well he might but I don't think he's done it yet but…"

"So he's going to…"

"Ruin your reputation. Yes, I sent Genis his way and I sent Collette your way."

"Oh so…"

"You had better kiss Collette before he kisses Genis."

"oh but its kissing another…"

"You Sheena are no longer a girl, you must find the Zelos _within _you."

"Within me?"

"Never mind just smooch Collette."

Sheena walked in the direction that Collette had gone in. Tancred followed her and they came upon Collette being teased by some of Zelos' regular girls. Sheena felt her face turn red as she came up to Collette.

"Oh hi Zelos, this girl was around so we thought we….what the hell are you doing?"

She backed away in horror as Sheena kissed Collette. It looked to her like Zelos kissed Collete but she still was shocked. It seeme like an eternity but eventually Sheena pulled away quickly. Tancred leaned close when she was finished.

"Do you want something to clean out your mouth?"

"Yes…please."

"Here."

Tancred handed her a flask of alcohol.

"Just swish that around."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I don't like Zelos too much."

"Well then why make me suffer?"

"Because I can't like you too much."

"Okay."

Tancred vanished again leaving Sheena in front of a thouroughly confused Collette, thirteen enraged girls and several interested bystanders.

Zelos had not had a good day. Sheena's father came home two days before to find Tancred had left and been in a bad mood all day next day. Genis was becoming more romantic for god only knew why and Tancred had maintained a stony silence ever since he left. That silence was broken one morning when Zelos wash finishing breakfast. He heard a quiet yell as if someone was falling, it grew louder and louder as the person grew closer and closer. Finally with a great crash, Tancred came through the roof. Wood went everywhere tile splinters shot down and people outside screamed.

"Tancred, what the hell?"

"I was jumping!"

"So you ruin my…Sheena's roof?"

"Yes, where is her father?"

"He's gone out again."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because I think you have had enough torture for now."

"Really?"

"Yes I think its time you had some respite…but not too much respite."

"Oh…what does that mean?"

"I'm switch you tow back for a day."

"really?"

"Yes…here you go."

"huh?…what…"

"Hello Sheena."

"But…this is my body."

"Yes."

"But…"

"I felt you two needed a break, plus now you can see what the other has…oh here comes something now, Hi Genis!"

Genis had come in, as Zelos had been acting very romantically towards him while in Sheena's body. He had also promised Genis something surprising that very day.

"Hi Sheena!"

"Oh, hey…Genis."

"What's up?"

"Not much."

"Tancred can I speak with you?"

"Okay."

Sheena walked him over to the other side of the room.

"What the hell is he doing here?'

"Oh he's your boyfriend!"

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh…Zelos said he was…that's what you get for waking me up."

"Well what does he want?"

"well Zelos never really…proved your commitment to this relationship."

"And…"

"Well…no you have to."

"No I do not!"

"Actually…you kinda do…see if you don't there is a possibility of someone else…"

"Oh…I'll never forgive myself for this."

Sheena walked back over to Genis and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh come now! That is not how to kiss a guy." Tancred yelled from across the room. Here I'll show you!"

With that he strode over to Genis. Sheena saw Raine and a young woman with long black hair coming towards the door. She turned to warn Tancred but it was too late. They had opened the door. Raine was holding a bag full of cooking supplies, they all dropped as she saw Tancred kiss Genis very blatantly (Thus creating the second Yaoi fangirl in the universe) and Mio's mouth dropped (she was the first Yaoi fangirl in the universe, he had done this before).

"What are you doing, get off my brother!"

"What..who…"

"Tancred, why were you kissing a guy? And why didn't you tell me you might be?"

"Oh hi…Mio it kinda was impulsive."

"You pervert! Why did you do that in front of me."

Raine slapped Tancred on the face and he fell to the floor. Mio slapped Raine and she fell out the door. Genis looked confused and shocked and Sheena looked mildly ill.

"Why did you hit me?"

"You hit my fiancée!"

"Because he kissed my brother…and I kinda liked watching it."

"Hang on Raine…he wasn't really that bad."

"Tancred! Your supposed to tell me when you kiss guys."

"I know, I'm sorry it…just happened."

"well no more of that."

"Okay."

Genis was still red in the face, Raine was getting back up, and Sheena was still standing rooted to the spot. Tancred got up rubbing his face, a red mark had shown up. Mio was rubbing her hand from the force when she slapped Raine. Raine had a bloody nose.

"Wow Mio you gave her a bloody nose…That's hot."

"Thanks…"

"Well, I guess we had better leave."

"Yeah."

They both vanished, leaving Sheena relieved that she was back to normal, for whatever reason and nervous that something much worse was in store. She found something much worse later that night when Genis and Raine had left. She was cleaning up after dinner when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find the young woman that Zelos had flirted with.

"Hello Mrs. Sheena."

"Mrs. Shiri…what's going on"

"I just wondered if I could come in for a second."

"Sure."

She stood aside as she came inside and sat down. Sheena went to put away the last of the dishes. She washed up and came back to the living room.

"So what can I do for you Mrs. Shiri?"

"Call me Sylia…"

"Okay…"

Sylia stood up and looked at Sheena. There was something in her eyes that she didn't like.

"Well about the things you said a few days ago…"

"Yeah?…"

"Did you really mean that…?"

"Mean what?"

"Because I felt the same way…"

She came even closer to Sheena, and she felt her face turning red. She couldn't remember anything she had ever said to Sylia…that would ever…

Tancred and Mio were standing outside in the rain. Tancred had a expectant look on his face. Mio was looking impatient.

"Tancred why must we stand out here in the pouring rain? I'm bored."

"Wait for it."

"What?"

"Sheena's about to put two and two together, then shell be pissed at Zelos."

"Why?"

"First day he was Sheena, he went flirting with a girl…who turned out to like that sort of thing…. oh here she's figured it out!"

"ZELOS YOU BASTARD!"

"See…you cant tell me that wasn't funny."

"But it wasn't now she's probably being advanced upon and she had no idea, and besides, you were supposed to be her guardian, her parents asked you specifically to look out for her."

"And im not doing anything to hurt her…I'm just having a little fun."

"Sigh….I knew they were making a bad decision when they chose you."

"Hey! Has she dies yet?"

"no…but that doesn't mean your doing your job!"

"He mothers final word were "make sure she doesn't die" and I have ensured that for quite some time."

"But…but…"

"But nothing Mio we gotta go remember?"

"Oh right…that."

They vanished again. Sheena was fighting her way out of a hug she did not want.

"Mrs. Shiri, please let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain Sheena."

"But you see I didn't say anything to you."

"Yes you did and I feel the same way."

"Wait I like guys! I like guys!"

"I know and I do too but they're such teases."

"Wait Mrs. Shigi what are you?"

"I think maybe we should get to know each other better."

"But Mrs. Shigi, Not like this!"

Sheena's cries for help went ignored, as Tancred had cursed the house. No one could hear anything come out of there. It was morning when Tancred returned to the village but not to what he expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Tancred's mouth dropped. Sheena was standing at the door looking happier than anyone he had seen in a long time. He chuckled to himself as he thought what she was happy about. As he got closer he saw it was not a forced smile, but an actual smile of happiness. Now he was worried, she should be outraged at him…that's what he wanted. He finally reached her in the doorway.

"Oh hi Tancred."

"What is wrong with you? Your supposed to be angry!"

"I know, but she said we should get to know each other better."

"And that means…"

"We sat down and had a long talk."

"What? That's not what was supposed to happen!"

"It must be really pissing you off."

"Yes! Obviously I've been too nice to both of you! It's time to…"

"Hey you!"

Lloyd had spotted Tancred and seemed to be out for revenge against him for kissing Genis.

"You violated one of my friends!"

"And…"

"I'm gonna make you pay!"

"Oh really and…."

"Hey what are you…?"

"Tancred, get off him!"

Tancred had grabbed Lloyd by surprise and kissed him too. Sheena turned away in disgust. Lloyd was trying to say something but had Tancred's tongue in his mouth. When Tancred pulled away and Lloyd stood there in shock.

"What the…"

"See was that all bad?"

"Yes why did you do that?"

"I dunno I'm just bored."

"But I wanted my first kiss to be special."

"That was special Lloyd…I'm probably the only guy who would kiss you and still…"

"Tancred!"

Mio had appeared in awhirl of robes and slapped him across the face.

"Thanks lady he tried to…"

"How many time have I told you Tancred, let me know!"

"Sorry Mio but he started it!"

"Do it again, I wanna see!"

"Wait so you aren't here to help? Lady…"

"Okay then."

"But…but…mph!"

"Oh…"

Sheena turned away as Tancred kissed Lloyd again. Mio was watching with an intent look in her eyes. He pulled out again and Lloyd drew his swords.

"Okay that's it!"

"Wait…. look over there!"

"What why?'

Lloyd looked in the direction Tancred pointed in and Tancred vanished. Lloyd looked back and swore loudly. Even though he was gone, Sheena heard his voice echo out from somewhere.

"You again have pissed me off! There shall be a punishment!"

"Ohe yeah and what are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh I have an idea! Just you wait."

Sheena looked around and felt the oddest tingling sensation as she went back inside. Sh figured this was the revenge Tancred had planned. "Hah that was the best he could do?"

And then she hear a voice that was not hers in her head.

"owwwww….what am I doing here?"

"Wait who…"

"Sheena?"

"Zelso what are you doing?"

"I don't know I was minding my own business and then all I saw was darkness…where are we."

"Well I'm in….my…body…you…Damnit that son of a bitch he did this!"

"Who?"

"That wizard he put us in the same body."

"No…he wouldn't."

"Well I just did!"

"You let me out, I'm the chosen!"

"I don't wanna! But I think I have a bettere idea than this!"

And Tancred voice vanished. Sheena felt as though a huge force was pulling her. She was flying through darkness she yelled out for someone to help her but no one answered. She fell back into something she could see and looked around. She was in a bath. There were quite a few bubbles in the water and there was something yellow protruding out of the water. She looked over in the mirror and saw Zelos looking back at her. Okay there was nothing different about this she thought to herself when she saw bubbling near the yellow object. She reached over and pulled up. Collette's head burst out of the water and Sheena gave a yell.

"There you are Zelos I was wondering if you would ever wake up."

"What?"

"We got in here and then you passed out for a minute."

"Wait…why are you in here?"

"Because we both needed one silly!"

"oh…okay. Well I think I'm done, I'm gonna get out now!"

"Oh I'll come with you!"

"Oh…"

Sheena began getting out of the bath. As Collette rose up she thought "please don't be naked, please don't be naked oh god please!" It was to no avail she turned away quickly before she saw too much. Collette got a towel around herself and Sheena got one around Zelos' body. She went back into his room and they got dressed. Sheena wondered how far had Zelos taken this relationship. She soon found out when they went downstairs for dinner. The butler was serving them when he asked the question.

"Mrs. Collette will you be using the guest room tonight."

"No, ill sleep in Zelos' room again."

"Very well."

"Wait what is going on?"

"Remembere last night Zelos?"

"No."

"Well I had a nightmare so I got into bed with you."

"But we didn't…did we?"

"No nothing like that!"

Sheena gave a sigh of relief. Colette looked a little confused but ate anyways. After dinner Sheena went outside to watch the sunset. Colette came with her and took her hand.

"It's really beautiful isn't it Zelos?"

"Yeah…I guess so…I forget, how long have we been together?"

"About two days…why?"

"I forgot."

"Your funny!"

Colette laughed and Sheena thought. "Dear god, how quickly does this perv go?"

She saw Colette was looking intently at her.

"What's up Zelos?"

"I dunno I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff, I need to find a person tomor…."

"No need to Zelos I'm here!"

Sheena jumped and saw Tancred behind her. He was sitting on the ledge of the balcony. Colette looked between them.

"Zelos…do you know him?"

"Yeah…he's an old friend of mine."

"Oh I'll leave you two alone."

Colette went back inside and Tancred hopped down to the floor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I can cure this little Colette situation for you."

"really?"

"Yes and I think I will."

"Wow you're not so bad after all."

"I know…and here's why."

"Wait hey…!"

Tancred leaned close and kissed her. She tried to get out until she found out Genis was right; he was pretty good at it. Colette came out and found what she assumed was Zelos kissing a boy.

"Zelos, what the crap!"

"Mmmmph!"

Sheena tried to say something but Tancred was still kissing her. When he finally pulled away she gasped for air.

"Colette, I can…"

"No don't bother Zelos, we are over!"

She stormed out. Sheena stood looking after her. She girrned and turned at Tancred.

"Wow I never thought I'd be happy about this but now everyone is gonna think he's gay!"

"Well that's not the only bit."

"What else…?"

"Oh you'll see."

"What?"

She wished she knew. But back in Mizuho, Zelos was looking for Genis. He hadn't found him and he assumed that nothing had happened to make Genis run off. He went around a corner and found a woman blocking his way. She was a very beautiful woman Zelos thought under different circumstances…

"Oh…hi sheena."

"Hi…do I know you?"

"I was the lady who slapped out your friend."

"Oh…I don't really remember that."

"Well anyways, sorry you had to see my fiancé kiss your boyfriend."

"Oh…"

"Well anyways I thought I might come and apologize in person."

"Are you…?"

Zelos felt Mio close her lips on his. It was in broad daylight too and on a much traveled road. Zelos felt her hold forever and then heard someone talk.

"Sheena? What are you doing?"

He pushed Mio off him and turned to see Orochi holding a bag. He dropped it in shock once his eyes had processed what he had seen.

"Oh Orochi…hi."

"Sheena, kiss her again, do it…"

"But I didn't…"

Zelos looked back and didn't see anyone there. Mio had vanished just like Tancred. She appeared on a cliff laughing hysterically while Tancred got a drink ready.

"I haven't this much fun in years."

"see if you do it it's too much fun to stop."

"I know and I wanna do it again!"

"Wait you need to pace yourself."

"Oh…why?"

"Because if you do too many, chances are youll do it more often."

"Oh then I'm gonna have this drink."

"Ohhhhh man I wanted that!"

"Well too bad."

Mio grabbed the bottle and drank it down. Tancred looked on helplessly as she got more and more drunk. He would spend the next several hours dealing with her. For now he would just watch her drink herself into a stupor and wonder how Sheena and Zelos would be handling their rumored homosexuality after today. He sat down next to Mio and drifted to sleep. She would slap him awake eventually and then he would deal with reality and how he would force this hapless couple together.


	5. Chapter 5

Tancred woke to a sharp pain on his right cheek. He snapped open his eyes and looked around. He saw Mio with her face red and hand raised.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake."

"Good…"

"Are you okay?"

"I've…I've…never been better…Guy."

"One my name is Tancred and two, your drunk…I think"

"I…I…I am fine…maybe you're the one who's…"

Mio started to fall asleep. He head landed face down in Tancred's lap. He sat there looking at her and then realized how wrong this looked. Luckily they were out of the way of most travelers so he soon joined her in falling asleep.

Zelos sat at the table in Sheena's house, eating dinner and listening to the wind howling outside Sheena's house. He finished dinner and started cleaning up, Sheena's father had again left the house and he had not returned. This suited Zelos just fine, he didn't want to talk to anyone really. He still had that time burned into his mind when that girl kissed him. He hadn't wanted it to end just because it was one of the fading reminders that he was a man. At the same time he had wanted her to stop because he wasn't stupid, he knew that if anyone had seen, they would spread the rumor all around. Someone knocking at the door interrupted him in his thoughts. Looking outside he saw Zelos was standing there.

"What are you doing Sheena?"

"Just checking up. Why?"

"Oh..no reason…"

"Anything happen today?"

"Uhhh…no…of course not…"

"Zelos…what happened?"

"Well you know that one wizard Guys fiancé?"

"Yeah…so…"

"She…uh…kissed you…"

"You mean…"

"Yeah…and Orochi saw…"

"How could you let this happen?"

"Well excuse me! She over powered me in this weak body!"

"How dare…"

Sheena slapped Zelos again. This time there was no one around to catch her. Zelos stumbled back into the house and she pursued him. He got up rubbing his face.

"I think you knocked out one of your teeth."  
"Oh shut up!"

"But why are you so pissed."

"Now everyone will think I'm a…a…"

"Well I heard you slept with Colette."

"Hah! Got you I kissed Tancred!"

"What! Why are you so mad! You lost Colette and made me look gay!"

"because you had I coming!"

"You can be really bitchy sometime Sheena."

"Why I ought to…"

"Wait don't, I'll stop please have mercy."

"…Fine…I want this Tancred to pay."

"Me too!"

"Now we wait until he shows up again and when he does, I will make him take his curse back."

And so Sheena waited. She waited for a whole month but Tancred never showed himself. This was because he was getting ready for one of his biggest days in hi life. He had gotten a room in the Altamira. He spent most of his time greeting relatives and getting to know Mio's half of the family they were nice people mostly and then his parents came. He hadn't seen them in some time and Mio had never met them. They spent most of the time talking with Mio's parents and drinking. Finally, the day came. Tancred got up at two in the morning and remembered what day it was. He tried to go back to sleep but sleep wouldn't come. He finally gave up and went to get some breakfast. His little sister, Althena was still fast asleep in her crib. He fumbled with the fire and got some water on to boil. He had only learned he had a baby sister when his parents came. He was so shocked but his parents seemed happy so he wasn't going to complain. He got the boiling water out and made some tea. His mother woke and joined him.

"Morning mom."

"Morning Tanc…whats up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I bet you couldn't."

"Well I thought if I had some tea, I might calm down."

"Good idea."

"Mom,I have to know, was Althena…planned?"

"wel…not exactly…we wanted to have another kid…but not now."

"Then when."

"Well shortly after you but…I guess it just worked out this way."

"Mom, im almost thirty nine."

"I know, I know but…"

"Well I guess it cant be helped."

"No…well I like Mio."

"Thanks mom."

"I think you got lucky though, she's way out of you league."

"Hey!"

"shhhhh! You'll wake Althena."

"sorry."

"Its okay, I was gonna get her out of bed, you should hold her."

"Now?"

"She's a pretty early riser."

"Oh…"

Tancred's mother, Bella walked over and found Althena wide-awake. She picked her up and carried her back over to the couch.

"See wide awake, here."

"Oh okay…Uhh she's really cute mom."

"That's what I thought…so you have a sharp suite for the ceremony today?"

"Yes mother."

"I just wanted to be sure you look good."

"I know but I think I can handle this Oh, Ow!"

He had raise Althena up to face level and she had grabbed his hair and pulled. He got her hand off and she giggled.

"Well now you know how I feels."

"What?"

"When you were a baby, you would do that too."

"Oh…sorry."

"Well you outgrew it."

"I guessed as much…what time is it?"

"Almost five…we've been sitting here for hours."

"Well, the ceremony starts in an couple hours… I'd better get ready."

Tancred handed Althena back to Bella and went back upstairs. While only a matter of miles away, Zelos was looking out over Mizuho, wondering where the hell Tancred had gone. He decided maybe a little vacation time would be in his best interest so; he went off to Altamira to get some rest. If only when he got there he had any hope of getting rest. He saw Tancred ad the woman who had kissed him earlier. They were standing together on the beach. They were standing arm in arm with the surf coming up to their feet. Zelos walked over to them.

"uhh…hello?"

"…"

"Hey you two! I'm trying to…"

"Would you mind Sheena!"

"What?"

"We are a little busy here!"

"Oh…what?"

And then Zelos saw the rings. He felt like the biggest idiot ever. And then he trembled in fear at the thought of what Tancred would do to him.

"Now you've really pissed me off!"

"Sorry, sorry I didn't realize, I just wanted to go back to my body!"

"Well now instead of not doing that, I am going to do the worst thing its possible to do to you!"

"Noooooooooooo! Please spare me!"

"Never now receive your punishment."

"Wait…I don't feel any different, you just poured red wine on me…"

"Yes! The stains will never come out of your clothes!"

"Wait…so that's all your going to do."

"Yes, I'm in too good of a mood to do anything more for today."

"Oh…I see, that's why you haven't shown up since…"

They had gone back to looking at the ocean. Zloe tried but he couldn't get them to look back at him so he wandered town dejectedly. He finally decided to go to the resort and get a room and get some rest. He got room 416, which was right next to Tancred's and Mio's room. He sat down and got out one of Sheena's favorite books. As he was reading he reflected on a few things. He had gone through Sheena's stuff several times, had gotten some idea of how he acted and not only that… He heard a door opening on the other side of the wall. He heard a girl giggling and someone fell onto the bed. Then the conversation started.

"Tancred! Hands off for a second."

"Okay, okay…"

"Hang on, I'll get ready."

"Okay."

The giggling started again. Zelos thought and thought.

"Hey Tancred!"

"Well, hello there!"

"Hang on here I'll get here and then you go there!"

Then Zelos came to the realization horrible realization of what was about to happen. He clasped his hands to his ears and ducked under his bed. But that didn't stop some of the sounds coming from the other room. It seemed hours until the sounds finally stopped. He got up back onto the bed. Some more of the conversation, they both sounded tire and were catching their breat.

"Tancred…. are you…okay?"

"Yeah…hey do you…think he knows…?"

"Knows what…"

"That…we…got the guys at the desk…to give him the room…next to us?"

"Yeah…now he will."

"Heh…that was clever…and not very nice Tanc…"

"Well…he interrupted us…"

"True…"

Zelos felt very angry now. He turned toward the wall and yelled. "You jerks did this on Purpose! I hate you all!" He heard Tancred joke to Mio. "hey I hate you two bitch! Ahhh just kidding can you imagine?" Mio gave a laugh and they went quiet for the rest of the night. Zelos tried but couldn't get any sleep for fear of them going at it again. And it was long after Tancred and Mio had left before he finally drifted off to sleep.

He woke up and it was early in the evening. He got up and went to the cafeteria to see what they were serving. He got some noodle dish and started eating. When he finished he decided he had had enough of a vacation and would just go back to Mizuho. He got up and left the building. Outside he found Regal having a talk with Presea.

"oh hi guys."

"Hello Sheena how are you?"

"Okay I guess…whats going on?"

"Well we were just talking about this one person who sometimes stays here, his name is Tancred."

"Oh…him."

"Do you know this person Sheena?"

"Yeah…he's got something…to do with my parents."

"really, well anyways he was causing a bit of trouble this morning. So I wanted Presea to tail him for a bit…"

"Believe me not a good idea…"

"Sheena…you seem different…"

"Oh…do I?"

"Yeah, your kinda talking like…Zelos."

"Well I…"

"It must be love, don't you agree persea?"

"What are you talking about?"

"well I think Zelos is rubbing off on you."

"What! That's not true!"

"Sorry Sheena, I figured that…"

"Well I don't care so I'm just gonna leave!"

Zelos stormed off. He was almost crying with frustration. He marched right out of Altamira. He kicked his backpack and sat down. He just felt like sitting there and disappearing. He looked up at the sky and in began pouring rain. He got up and walked to the nearby port. He got on the leaving boat and it started back to the mainland.

Sheena looked out on the rain. She was standing at the wreckage of the tower of Salvation. She was looking for a charm she had lost in the collapse. She was digging through a pile of rubble when she found it. It was a golden brooch on a long chain she opened it up and wiped the dirt off inside. It had at one point apparently contained a picture of her parents but that had been lost long before. She looked around when he heard something behind her. She looked up and saw Tancred looking out at the sky.

"Oh…its you…what do you want?"

"Better still, what do you want?"

"Well I was looking for this."

"Oh…in that case."

"What?"

"Oh…nothing."

"It wasn't until I showed you the necklace that you left me alone…why?"

"I have my reasons…"

"Which are?"

"None of your business."

"But if has anything to do with my parents…"

"Or maybe I just don't want to tell you now…huh?"

"Oh…when would you tell me?"

"Who knows…I have some other stuff to do…"

Tancred disappeared again. Sheena punched the ground in frustration. Then she stormed off. She left behind the necklace in the rain. Tancred came back and picked it up. He opened it and rubbed some more dirt out of it. He looked at where the picture of his best friend and his wife had been. He felt a lump rising in his throat. This was the first time in a long time he felt sad at all. He pocketed the necklace and left. It was pretty obvious that these people wouldn't get together by themselves, so he would have to do it. An he was running out of tricks


	6. Chapter 6

Tancred jumped into the water. He was still swimming when morning broke. He had to stop to catch his breath from time to time but otherwise he went very quickly. He soon came to what he was looking for. The island was small but there was enough room for the abbey he was looking for. He crawled onto the beach and lay down panting. He hadn't swum in a long time. When he was rested he stood up and made his way to the abbey door. He knocked several times and waited for an answer. Eventually, a nun opened the door; she didn't look surprised to see him but when she spoke, her voice had a hostile tone.

"You know you're no longer welcome here."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you have violated the laws of this place, leave now."

"Now madam, we both know as soon as you close this door, I will try to find a better way in. We both know I'll find one and then I will get what I want anyways. Then we both know I'll try to get my vengeance and I will, and you know what kind of punishment I am capable of."

"Well…you have a fair point…I guess you might as well come in then…"

"See was that so hard?"

"Just…be careful."

Tancred stepped into the abbey. It was still early morning and everyone was still asleep. He walked upstairs to a door he hadn't seen in a long time. He raised his hand to knock but the door flew open before he had touched it. The first thing he saw was the room hadn't changed a bit from a year ago. Then someone said his name.

"Tancred"

"Hello Seles."

"I wondered if you would get back."

"Well, I had some things to do…"

"Well anyways…I guess you want to come in."

"If you don't mind."

Tancred steeped into the room. Seles closed and bolted the door behind him and sat back down on her bed.

"Well this place hasn't changed much."

"It never does…what on your mind?"

"Well…you know Sheena?"

"That girl who was stalking my brother?"

"Yeah…well, would you like to get a shot at her?"

"Of course I would! How do I…wait…I'm trapped in here."

"That's what you think…hang on."

Tancred walked over to a window and forced it open. Seles looked on as he then pushed her dresser, her bed and her chair against her door.

"There now they cant get in as I break you out."

"You what?"

"I break you out, you didn't think I was going to ask nicely did you?"

"No…I guess I didn't see this coming."

"Well you should have."

"I guess…well this should be interesting."

"Oh…I agree just like that other time."

"You mean when I was four?"

"Yeah…when else…to bad that didn't work."

"I agree, why will this time work?"

"Because my now brother in law has no idea what I'm up to."

"Oh…you got married?"

"Yeah…I invited you didn't you get the invitation?"

"Very funny…what do you think the answer is to that?"

"Well fine, you need to jump out of the window now."

"What?"

"Well that's why I opened it, did you think I was opening it for air?"

"Well…okay but you come with me."

"I was planning to so ready?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay!"

Tancred pushed Seles out of the window. She gave a loud yelp of surprise as she tumbled to the ground. Tancred heard one of the nuns give a yell and he jumped out after her. She was lying on the ground, moaning in pain. He saw one of the doors burst open and a guard burst out. He spotted Tancred and hurled his spear at him. Tancred felt it clip his shoulder and pain seared through; clutching his shoulder he stumbled toward Sels who was standing in the water looking in fright at his bleeding shoulder.

"Tancred, are you okay, I'm fine juts grab on."

"Okay…"

Seles grabbed his midriff and Tancred summoned up the energy to teleport. He saw the guard running at him with his spear raised to strike another blow. As the guard gave a mighty thrust, his target vanished.

"Damnit!"

"What, what is it?"

"They got away, that son of bitch! Who let him in?"

"I don't know! It's no use panicking."

"Well then, let's let him get what he wants all the time!"

"No, we couldn't possible do that!"

The guard retrieved his spear and went back inside the abbey, the nun gave one look out to the sea and sighed, it was only a matter of time until Tancred's actions would come back to haunt him.

When Seles finally was able to see again she opened her eyes and found herself in a forest clearing. Then she heard someone give a yell and she looked down, Tancred was clutching his arm and moaning in pain, his arm was now bleeding profusely. She yelped and jumped back to avoid the blood pooling around him. As she tried to stem the bleeding she heard him say something.

"Seles…"

"What?"

"Tell your brother…I died…."

"But even with a bleed this bad you wont…"

"But it'll freak him out if he hears…juts tell him"

"Okay…what about you, are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll live for now…just go find him…he's close."

"What if I get caught?"

"Well…don't get caught then…"

Seles could feel a tension in the way he was talking, instead of staying and testing his temper she went to find Zelos. Tancred had been right, he wasn't hared to find, in fact he was only a matter of a few hundred yards. He was looking at the sky as the sun rose and in fact looked deep in thought. Seles walked over to him and touched his arm. He leapt in shock, jumped back and, drew his sword all at once until he realized who it was. Sheena was puzzled, how had Seles escaped the Abbey?

"Seles…what are you doing?"

"I was sprung out…by this guy."

"Who?"

"A guy named Tancred."

"Oh…I kinda know him…"

"Well, he…died recently."

Sheena felt a plummeting in her stomach. She didn't know very much about wizards but she knew if they were good at magic, even if they died the spells they had cast would continue to operate, and she wasn't in her own body. Seles saw a look of horror cross Zelos' face.

"You're sure he…died?"

"Yes…as we ran he was attacked by a guard."

"Oh…I have to go somewhere…"

Seles watched her brother run out of the woods. She turned to find Tancred stumbling out of the trees laughing hysterically.

"What's with you?"

"Well now they think I'm dead and there isn't any way s\to undo the Curse!"

"What?"

"Oh…you know sheena?"

"Yeah, I hate her."

"Well you were just talking to her!"

"Wait…that was my brother Zelos…"

"Nope, it was Sheena!"

"But…wiat…did you?"

"I gave them a little bit of a shock a few weeks ago!"

"So Sheena's stuck in my brothers body?"

"Yup and there isn't anything she can do about it."

"Hey…that's pretty funny"

"Isn't it though?"

Seles started giggling, neither of them noticed that Tancred was still bleeding they were laughing so hard. Seles fell over after a few minutes and felt a shooting pain in her stomach that must have been a cracked rib. Tancred lifted her up gasping for breath.

"Okay…okay…lets get me healed somewhere"

"Okay…okay…where?"

"I think we need to get to my house…its not far from here…I think it's that way."

"Right."

Seles had to support Tancred as they started their long trip to his house. He was still laughing like a maniac and she sincerely wondered wether he had lost his sanity due to blood loss.

Zelos was buys in Sheena's house cleaning when there was a frantic knock at the door. He opened it to find Sheena outside with a look of terror across her face.

"What do you want?"

"Tancred died."

"What!"

"I know it terrible."

"No, sheena this is wonderful! If he's died then we should be rid of this curse!"

"We aren't anyways, if the wizard is talented then the spells can last forever."

"Oh…then we are stuck this way."

Sheena's eyes were watering now. She grabbed onto Zelos, starting to cry. Zelos was thoroughly confused but held her anyways. Before he knew it she had broken away and slapped him across the face.

"You pervert!"

"What ? I was being supportive?"

"Well I don't need you, Just go away!"

"But everyone thinks I'm you!"

"Fine then I'll leave!"

Sheena stormed away, Zelos was left with a feeling of disappointment, this might have been the first and only time in a long time that they had been in physical contact with each other. Zelos swore to himself, now he had blown it she wasn't ever coming back and he was still stuck in her body. He looked down her shirt again and thought, "Well at least there's a plus to this." He went back inside to clean up from his dinner. Outside, Tancred swore again, this was the second plan hadn't worked either and he was running out of ideas. Seles was at his house with Mio and he still hadn't patched his wound up. "I wonder how much blood I have left." He thought. His ponderings were soon answered when he started to black out. "Oh…that much." He thought as he fell off the small cliff where he had been spying on them.


	7. Chapter 7

Zelos lay in the bed in the dimly lit room. He was panting slightly and was still a little hot. This was the first time he had been on the receiving end and he could honestly say he didn't enjoy it. The start hadn't been so bad but when they had really gotten into it, it got painful. Sheena's opinion was quite the opposite.

"Wow Zelos, that was amazing."

"Easy for you to say you weren't taking it."

"Yeah…I can't believe that my first time was as a guy."

"Or my first time was as a girl."

"This was your first?"

"Oh yeah…I never really got that far with the noble ladies. Their fathers are overprotective."

"Really?"

"Yeah and…what was that?"

"I don't know…it looks like someone is over there."

"Oh man…get some more light in here."

Sheena lit some more lights and the image of Presea appeared standing next to the bed. Sheena pulled a blanket up over he chest, which was really unnecessary as she was in Zelos' body. Zelos however Presea looked at them curiously.

"…What was that?"

"What?"

"You and Sheena were moaning and moving up and down real fast…what was that…?"

"You mean you don't know what that was?"

"No…I've never seen such a spectacle…"

"It was…Sex, two people do that when they like each other…"

"Oh…I see…I came to tell you two that Lloyd was brining some people to meet in the morning."

"Oh…I see…well I guess we'll be there…could you leave now?"

"Okay…"

Presea walked out the room and Sheena got up and started getting dressed.

"My god…how did this happen?'

It was actually very simple. It began when Seles had come to tell whom she thought was her brother that Tancred had passed away. Sheena had run in panic to inform Zelos who had reacted the way sheena thought she would have, shocked silence and then crying. Sheena had never seen Zelos cry before and it shocked her. She led him back into her house and wondered if this is what she would look like miserable. And suddenly an odd thought crossed her mind, she knew what usually cheered a man up…why wouldn't it work for a man trapped inside a woman's body? She got a little uncomfortable at the thought of making love to herself, but after she swallowed her pride she managed to go through with it. She hadn't minded afterwards until Presea had found them, she couldn't believe that Presea had watched the whole thing without saying something sooner.

She got fully dressed and Zelos looked on confusedly.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go remember, we cant be seen together…at least we'll meet at Lloyd's get together tomorrow."

"Yeah…see you then."

Sheena left her house and back to where she had been camping outside Mizuho. She got settled and watched the sun begin to rise. She had no idea that only a few miles away the man she thought was dead was getting his arm tended to. Seles had found him slumped over a rock whilst attempting to get back to his house. She had done most of the dragging, cleaning of the wounds, bandaging and anything else to do with his injury. Mio, his wife mostly panicked at the beginning but after it became apparent he would recover calmed down. Seles saw she was at least five months pregnant and thought how irresponsible Tancred seemed to have become. He finally woke up and Mio looked at him with a mixture of anger and fear.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What…Mio I just."

"You injured yourself for some…girl?"

"Yes. This isn't just any girl this is Seles Wilder!"

"And you expect…oh…she's Seles? I expected someone a little older."

"Why?"

"Because you said you were friends at the abbey."

"We were."

"Can someone explain this to me please?"

Seles told Mio the whole story. Tancred growing up had been training at the abbey to be a preist. He was a very studious pupil and responsible individual…that is until Seles was brought to the abbey. She was only four at the time but they became fast friends and soon Tancred was getting into trouble. He eventually tired to get her released and was banned from the Abbey. Before he left Tancred made the promise to Seles that he would get her out of there if it was the last thing he ever did. A few attempts almost were the last things he ever did. Mio looked even more confused after Tancred had finished his story.

"That was supposed to make sense?"

"Well yeah why didn't it?"

"Because I never knew you went to an abbey."

"Well there was that whole celibacy vow thing and I didn't really…"

Seles knew that vow well. She took it when she had turned five. She knew what she wasn't supposed to do and judging by Mio's face turning red she knew too.

"You mean to tell me I helped a member of the church of Martel break his celibacy vow?!?!"

"Well yes you seem a little worked up about all this Mio."

"You are supposed to honor those vows your pervy little gray haired man!"

"But it doesn't matter I'm not a member of the church anymore."

"That's not the point! My parents always told me to honor any promises I made to Martel!"

"But this was my promise not yours. Are you telling me that you didn't have fun?"

Seles watched as Mio's face grew even redder at this question. Seles suppressed a giggle at the thought of Tancred and Mio together.

"No…it was fun…its just that…it feels like I've sinned."

"Well technically if you ever did that at all you would have sinned."

"I guess that I'm annoyed that your never told me this before."

"Well what was I supposed to do tell you?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't you have told me that kind of thing?"

"You might not have let me into that party."

Mio hit him over the head.

"Id have let you into this party anytime any place!" she yelled loudly

A silence took the room over; even the little statue of Martel seemed to stop breathing. Seles went silent with shock that Mio had just made that statement. Mio seemed to realize her mistake and quickly recovered herself.

"well I think maybe we should go get dinner."

"Seems like a good idea."

Tancred and Mio walked into the kitchen. Seles followed although she didn't know what she could do. They ate and then Tancred got a room set up for Seles. She got into the bed when he finished and tried to go to sleep. She found it hard to after being so used to her bed at the abbey. A sleep finally came to her but I was riddled with nightmares and the next morning she woke up very poorly rested.

Lloyd was eagerly waiting with Genis and Colette at the center of Meltokio. Genis was excited to see Presea again. Collette was excited about seeing everyone again. Lloyd was with Colette so he was the happiest person he could be. Gradually the rest of the party arrived, Zelos and Sheena being sure to arrive separately and sit at opposite ends of the table. The entire group was within earshot of both genis and Presea and overheard most of the conversation that took place.

"So Presea…"

"Yes?"

"Uh…how…how…how was your…day?" He finally managed to stammer.

"Its been interesting…what about yours Genis?"

"Well…its been…fun I guess…"

"Genis…do you think we are friends?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well it seems that good friends do a lot together."

"yeah…maybe we should do more stuff."

"yeah…Genis, Lets have sex"

"WHAT?"

The whole table went silent as Preseas latest remark. Genis looked in a state of shock Raine looked like a tank had hit her, Sheena and Zelos both spit out their food and Lloyd fell to the ground, out cold. This silence was broken by something that did not help the situation, only made it worse. Colette looked furious at what Presea had made and leapt up.

"Oh no! If anyone's having sex with Genis its gonna be ME!"

Zelos and Sheena looked at each other in absolute horror. What a mess they had created. Lloyd hung his head as the fun time he had so wished for had turned into one of his worst fiascos he had ever created.


End file.
